Aulë
Aulë (Q."Invention"; V."Aȝūlēz") was the master of crafts and material things and the closest in mind and character to Morgoth. He was the Lord of the Earth and understood and manipulated its substances. Thus, he built the mountains and carved the valleys, molding the surface of Arda according to Eru's vision. Appearance Aule's seven foot tall fana is stout and strong. His long, braided hair,shaggy black beard, and red- brown skin give him the image of a huge Dwarf. Indeed, his children resemble their father. Realm Earth,mountains, stone, Crystal and Gems, non-living earth,smithing, crafts, creativity, insight, materiality. Personality When Morgoth remade or unmade Aule's works in the struggles before the Battle of the Powers, the Smith toded to restore the results of his labor; but in the end this proved impossible, and Arda's image ultimately lost its symmetry. Aule's creations are legion. Aside from the adornment, weapons, and trappings required by his fellow Ainur, his forges produced the Two Lamps, Illuin and Ormal. They illuminated the World in the early Elder Days. Erecting peerless peaks to hold them, he crafted each to hold the enchanted aura devised by Varda. Following their destruction and the subsequent death of the Two Trees, the Valar again called upon him to fashion vessels for the Great Light, so he pro- duced the Sun and the Moon. The greatest of the Smith's works, however, is the race of Dwarves (Kh. "Khazad"). Although burdened by his conscience, Aule secredy molded the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves beneath the mountains of Middle-earth, hop- ing that they might install special life into Arda. This conception was his own and was against Eru's thought, but it was not the work of malice and did not lead to his downfall. Confronted by his Lord, Aule submitted and al- most destroyed his seven offspring, but Eru permitted them to sleep until an appointed time for their birth (after the awakening of Elves and Men). The One pardoned the Lord of the Earth, who remains loyal to the Balance of Things. The transgression that led to the birth of the Dwarven race was in keeping with Aule's charac- ter. Like Morgoth, the Smith enjoys making physical objects and longs to create life. His greatest joy is in the fruition of his heartfelt labor. Unlike the Black Enemy, Aule's works embody love, and their intended purpose is to augment creation—not to replace or be apart from it. Unfortunately, while Aule's servants share his drive to create, many lack his love and wisdom. His first high servant, Sauron, was seduced by the Black Enemy even before entering Ea. Saruman, Sauron's successor, suffers from a similar flaw (and faces a parallel, albeit less epic, fate). Both fed prey to the desire to be the master of the material world and, like Morgoth, both rebelled. Aule's love can also be attributed to his spouse, Yavanna. She provides the Smith with affection, tempering his materially-oriented spirit with her knowledge and empathy for living things, to- gether, they preside over the caretaking of earth. Servants *Curumo *The Great Shaker *Lesh-Y (before his fall) *Mairon (before his fall) *Fire Spirits and Earth Spirits Cults *the Aulendili, Aulenduri or Artanor (Eldar, Dúnedain) *the devotees of Mahal (Dwarves) Names *Ardo (Haradrim) *Aulë Mar (Quenya) *Aȝūlēz (Valarin) *Barthan (Sindarin) *Beleg Gaul (Sindarin) *Belegol (Sindarin) *Craeftfrea (Éothéod) *Gaul (Sindarin) *Gawalos (Dorwinrim *Gobha (Daen) *Gofan (Dunmen) *the Great Shaker (Dorwinion) *Mbartano (Quenya) *Magân (Adûnaic) *Mahal (Dwarves) *Mahel (Haradrim) *Mahlic (Umli) *Maltagros *Mar *Martaglos *Martamo (Quenya) *Martan (Quenya) *Óla *Ola Mar *Óli *the old man of the Butte (Daen) *the Old Man of the Mountains (Daen) *Taglos *Tagros *Talka Marda (Quenya) *Tamar (Quenya *Tamâr (Adûnaic) *Tamildo (Quenya) *Tzapkiel, Rashiel, anathanael? Items *Forge and Tools — Aule's mountain smithy is adjacent to his Mansions. It contains an enchanted forge and tools which enable him to create items. *Angainor - magical Chain made of Tilkal *Aule's Great Hammer (Echerun) — (S. "Lord Maker") Great war hammer made of gold inlaid black eog. Its enchanted head is harder than any substance. *Hammers of Aule *Kulullin and Silindrin - the Cauldrons of Aule Powers *Earth-form — Aule can move and breathe with equal ease on or beneath the land. *Earth-weaving — Aule has absolute control of all ninorganic material which is affixed to or part of the earth. He need only concentrate in order to move and mold the earth. *Earth-lore — Aule knows about the origin and properties of all inorganic substances. References *Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals *MERP:Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II Category:Ainu Category:Vala Category:Aman Category:Religion Category:Elder days Category:Craftsman Category:Smith